Role Play Log (Current)
This page shall serve as a log (or record) of all RPs that citizens want to be considered as the guild's lore. Guild canon is demonstrated by the newsreel and the wikia (canon if created by the Midnight Story Group). This page will be how we manage evolving storylines and keep everything, even complex stories on track and making sense. Every Section Heading will be the date, followed by the events that took place during the RP. Additional Logs Dread RP Logs Sith Imperium RP Archive (2013/2014) Sith Imperium RP Archive (2015) Midnight Order RP Archive (2016-2018) April 7, 2019 Tower of Legends Involved: Nimyria, Gromnus, Ahsa, Kohiri The Order was restless, awaiting the information of the Consortium datapad and the path to their stolen people. While Na'air and her team did their work, a request for assistance was sent to the governing body of the Midnight Order from the Tower of Legends, an isolated fortress on Acheron that contained vaults loaded with artifacts, both legendary and dangerous, wielded by past monarchs. heroes and foes of the Midnight Order and Sith Imperium. A team of representatives of the Order arrived at the Tower's perimeter, anticipating what the summons involved as they entered the walls and proceeded to the tower itself. When they arrived, the Grand Curator of the Tower informed them that overnight, a small collection of artifacts had been looted from the vaults without tripping the alarms. They had however, recovered security footage that displayed the thieves in the vault with one intentionally turning to a security camera and flipping it off, a clear power move. Baffled by the footage, the team reviewed the list of stolen artifacts which included Si'alla's holocron, Kharia's scepter, the crown of Prince Praelus, the lightsaber of Val'erica, a chestplate formerly belonging to Salvatus and the core of Senna's shadow generator. Ahsa expressed curiosity at the value these artifacts would have in the hands of others, especially the Dread Master weapon which had been inactive since being shut down on Ilum. Kohiri politely asked the Curator if the artifacts had been tracked as many of them had a unique signature attached to them. The curator pulled up a map and informed the team that the artifacts had disappeared in a town not far from the Tower and suggested it might be beneficial to ask the citizens if they saw anything suspicious. As they left to leave, Kohiri ordered the curator to lockdown the Tower to all except the team and the Empress herself. When they arrived at the town, the droids and turrets at the walls were registering them as Hostile as they approached. They paused just out of range, disturbed by their finding. Intent to avoid causing destruction to their own infastructure, the team moved around under the town's bridges until they reached a safe spot where they could ask some people some questions. They finally encountered a woman who had seen the men. She noted that they road into town on speeders and stopped in one of the homes near hers before taking off in the direction of the River Valley and the ruins of New Alexia. Before leaving town, the team stopped by the house the woman directed them to and found a man and his family sitting down to dinner. They initially denied having seen the thieves, but the team grew suspicious as Ahsa scanned the abode which was buried in varying levels of tech. Everything inside the house had a practical purpose. Under pressure from Kohiri, the homeowner confessed that he had lied and the men had passed through, but had left as quickly as they'd come when he had refused to help them. As the interrogation continued, the homeowner's eyes moved quickly to a messy pile of junk under the desk before he returned to answering questions. Ahsa shifted through the debris to find a chest with an ornate lock buried under the junk. Gromnus watched as he collected stray bits of machinery for his own purposes. Finally, the man broke and revealed that he had helped the men mask the signatures of the artifacts they had stolen in exchange for enough to help his family pay their debts. He unsealed the chest as Ahsa presented it to him, revealing the Crown of Prince Praelus. Ahsa and Nimyria drew their weapons, preparing to punish the man and awaited orders from Kohiri who sympathized with his dilemma, but could not forgive the theft of the crown and the lies he had been fed. She ordered the man imprisoned and his family relocated to the capital city to work of their debts until his release. Ahsa stayed behind to guard them until an escort arrived to escort them to the city. The rest of the team sped off toward the River Valley, guided by Gromnus' drones which locked on to the radiation signatures of the speeders based on the number in their formation, the direction and the estimated time. They sped down the river, enjoying the beauty as they went and paused as they reached the final approach to the toxic and ruined city of New Alexia, still dangerous as a result of Nostrem's attack. Eventually, they arrived at their destination, a guarded mouth to a cave near the city. Gromnus double checked the results of his drones and confirmed that the speeders had gone in, but nothing had left a trail indicating departure. They proceeded inside and fought through the automated defenses until they reached an inner cavern which revealed the thieves and most of the artifacts spread out on a table. They were talking about how their boss had given them the remaining artifacts as part of their payment and one of them was playfully swinging Kharia's scepter around, pointing it at his fellows. Kohiri stepped forward, announcing himself and demanding they hand over the artifacts. Two of them wielded Kharia and Valerica's weapons while the rest drew their vibroswords, prepared to fight the Order representatives. Nimyria drew her pistols and shot the hand of the man holding Kharia's scepter causing him to drop it and nurse his scorched hand. She laughed and suggested to Grom and Kohiri that these men were clearly not fighters. The remaining men charged the trio who laughed as they brought them down with ease. The last man standing was the one with Valerica's lightsaber. He declared that success in thieving had made them weak warriors, but he was not like the rest. He blasted the trio back with the force and leapt into battle armed with the artifact. He unleashed a force scream attack that Kohiri withstood before showing him how it was done, slamming him into the cave wall and knocking him unconscious as the saber tumbled from his hand. Kohiri reclaimed Valerica's saber, while Nimyria collected Kharia's saber from the floor where it fell. They observed two more artifacts on the table: Si'alla's holocron and Salvatus' armorplate. After searching around, they realized the core to Senna's Shadow Generator was missing. The lone survivor of the thieves stirred and was grabbed by Kohiri who demanded to know the location of the missing artifact. The thief coughed up blood as he laughed and told the Chosen that the core was the only artifact their client actually wanted. They had been instructed to steal the others to make the act look like an ambitious cash grab. They could keep what they stole as a secondary form of payment. Kohiri demanded to know the name of the client, but the thief bit down hard on something on his mouth initiating a planted poison capsule that killed him immediately. A minute later, the Matriarch messaged the Chosen saying that a shuttle had departed from near his position and that it had just jumped to hyperspace. Victims of the Resurgence: Calling Your Name Involved: Na'air, Kosh'kah, Akesi'Va, Re'yeja, Gromnus The Order transport plummeted into the lower atmosphere of Malastare before crash landing in its forest region near a swamp. They escaped the crash with minor injuries, but had to act quickly to stabilize the critically injured Nimyria, who had taken severe damage during the attack on the vessel. They scoured the wreckage of their vessel to find medical supplies while Gromnus tinkered with what remained of his droid guard to fashion a makeshift medical droid. Akesi'va stood guard and Re'yeja scouted the nearby area for any threats or supplies. While the comms on the fallen vessel were damaged beyond repair, the tracker on the ship was still very active and the Republic easily located the vessel that had bypassed their blockade - they sent a recovery team reinforced with a small force of commandos. Upon arrival, the commandos overtook the trio defending their friend and placed them all in force-dampening cuffs. They secured Nimyria medically and moved their prisoners to a nearby Republic fort. Hours passed before an unmarked vessel piloted by General Na'air and Kosh'kah pulled out of hyperspace tracking the coordinates of the felled vessel. They were immediately hailed by the Command Ship of the Republic Fleet and were asked what their business on Malastare was. Na'air successfully bluffed the Republic officer and they were allowed access to the planet. As the shuttle descended into the atmosphere, a blast from planet-side impacted the vessel. Na'air piloted the crashing vessel as close to the coordinates of the downed transport as possible, but ended up crashing a few hundred meters away from the Republic fortress containing their friends. They barely had time to vacate the vessel before the turrets at the nearby fort began firing on the vessel. They snuck into the nearby brush and observed the fort's defenses as five scouts emerge on speeder bike to investigate the situation and search for survivors. Inside, Akesi'va and Ra'yeja sensed the arrival of Kosh'ka and Na'air, but understanding that they could not take the fort alone, resolved to escape their shackles and cause a distraction internally. Inside their cell, Gromnus began undoing their cuffs while they verbally constructed a plan to. They loudly began casting blame on one another for being captured which visually degraded into a physical altercation. The guards observing the prison cells heard the ordeal and came to investigate, lowering the cell's force shields to break up the brawl. Their weapons were immediately put to use against them by the prisoners who abruptly halted their conflict and turned their aggression on the guards. Once they had overpowered the guards and taken their weapons, Akes'va demanded that they find Nimyria quickly. Outside, Kosh'ka and Na'air had created their own plan. The General whistled loudly attracting the attention of the scout speeders. They crouched in the overgrown grass as the speeders drew closer. Kosh'kah pounced on the closest speeder rider, clawing him to death and assuming ownership of his vehicle while Na'air used the force to guide three bikes into one glorious explosion before taking the final bike for herself and throwing the rider into a tree. "Let's use these to take out the heavy defenses." Kosh'kah smiled and piloted her bike in toward the walls of the fortress, firing upon the nearest turret emplacement. Na'air's bike shot through the main gates of the fortress where she pointed it at a large grouping of soldiers and back flipped off as it shot into their midst like an explosive arrow and detonated. She landed on the ground with her lightsaber drawn and began to reflect fire while the turrets were occupied with Kosh'ka who systematically picked off one at a time with carnal delight. Inside the fort's prison complex, soldiers flooded in to the hallway creating a blockade that fired immediately on the prisoners as they rounded the corner. Akesi'va sliced through soldiers that charged him from the blockade with a stolen vibrosword while Ra'reja unleashed force attacks on the blockade at large with moderate success. Gromnus stealthed to the prisons security controls using the force and successfully reprogrammed the autoturrets in the prison and base interior to identify Republic soldiers as enemies while Kosh'kah finished taking down the defense turrets outside and joined Na'air in slicing through opponents in the courtyard. As Ra'yeja and Akesi'va managed to rout the remaining guards and Kosh'kah sent her own speeder bike barreling into a fuel depot creating a massive fiery infero that engulfed the fleeing guards and soldiers. She joined Na'air in cutting down the remaining garrison, taking them down like a rabid animal off her leash, Gromnus scanned the facility for Nimyria's location so that they could take her and leave: she was in the medical facility and had been stabilized, but was still unconscious. Akesi'va picked her up and turned to be faced by Kosh'kah and Na'air who demanded to know why a rescue was necessary at all. Na'air instructed Gromnus to locate the closest Republic vessel which he soon discovered was a shuttle nearby that had been used by a group of Republic archaeologists to travel to a nearby outpost several miles away. They collected their belongings and, taking advantage of the destruction of the remote fortresses ruin and the cover of the jungle, the team set off on foot. They arrived at the archaeologist' outpost several hours later and were easily able to overpower their minimal guard. Fearing that the scientists would die if left defenseless in the jungle, the team left some rations and the weapons from the fallen soldiers with the scientists as well as contacting the Republic for immediately evac using the vessels comm systems. They lifted off in the stolen vessels as the guns shook in the frightened scientists hands, they lived long enough for the Republic to extract them from their vulnerable position while the Order's team was able to finally make it back to Acheron. March 15, 2019 Victims of the Resurgence: Pierced Armor Involved: Nimyria, Hadriel, Akesi'va, Gromnus, Re'veja After weeks of rigorous torture, the captured Consortium Commander (Ha, Alliteration.) disclosed information about where she received her orders: a member of the Consortium Inner Circle named Cori Phex. She revealed that she had been meeting with and receiving orders from Phex in Pirate's Cove on Rishi. Nimyria imparted this information to her team and they took off to meet their contact. After asking around town for the man named Phex, they discovered that he had been operating out of a facility on an island a few miles off the coast of the cove. Their shuttle landed on an available pad at the island facility and, as they descended, they noticed several guards in the heavy black armor with the snowflake sigil. Unlike the other soldiers they had encountered however, these soldiers' armor was battered and they did not assume a defensive position upon seeing the shuttle and instead continued going about their business unbothered by the squad's presence. Though they remained on guard, the squad, composed of Commander Nimyria, Gromnus and Akesi'va along with a guard of 10 Order soldiers, quickly moved through the island facility until they came across the inner sanctum of Circle Member Phex. Inside, they found a ruined lobby illuminated only by the glow of a machine displaying the masked faces of members of the Inner Circle along with their titles. The images flickered shedding light on an antiquated lift that the squad entered cautiously. It zoomed upward into a radically different scene: a compound decorated with cultural relics and art. The turrets inside deactivated immediately upon noticing them creating great confusion within. They walked down the main hall until they entered an office with a man wearing dressy armor smiling at them from behind a desk. "Welcome." The man identified himself as Cori Phex and insisted he was glad they had come. He continued that the Consortium had grown weaker with the resurgence of the Republic, that they had lost much territory and resources to Jace Malcolm and many, himself included, were losing faith in their leader. He offered to give them the information they sought in exchange for shelter until his leader's death as well as a cut of the profit when the Consortium was inevitably dissolved. Akesi'va reminded the man that a deal would only be struck if the information provided was accurate. In response, Phex handed him a datapad with the locations of all of the people taken from Acheron and, with a slight frown, admitted that a large group of them had been taken to the Consortium's homeworld, Hoth. LIberating Hoth was going to take a large force according to Phex who said that, despite the Consortium's setbacks, Hoth remained well-armed and well-supplied. Nimyria broke the silence and ordered that Phex was coming with them and would stay under their guard until their people were freed from Hoth. The man consented and, not long after, the squad and the Consortium's traitor were boarding their shuttle to return to Acheron. Aboard the vessel, the group reunited with Ra'yeja who had remained behind to watch the situation from above and provide support if things turned south. The group met in the vessel's conference room while Phex was given quarters to stay in for the duration of their journey. In private, Nimyria suggested killing Phex once their people had been liberated instead of honoring their agreement. She reminded the group that the man was responsible for enslaving thousands of innocents and they owed him nothing. As they began to compile their report for the Empress, red lights flashed through the chamber as the ship went into high alert. Suddenly, it was rocked by 3 collisions. The bridge reported that three boarding ships had embedded themselves in the hull of the ship. They had immediately found Phex and were attempting to breach the bridge. The other two boarding parties were looking for the group leaders which lead them to the exterior of the conference room which had been locked down with its blast doors. The group readied themselves and exchanged looks as Nimyria nodded and dropped the blast doors. Outside, a wave of 12 heavily armored Consortium soldiers had already established a shielded checkpoint and were firing rapidly at the door. Nimyria gave the team coverfire as Ra'yeja and Akesi'va charged the line with their lightsabers drawn. Akesi's sabers arced around the shields slaughtering 3 of the soldiers while Ra'yeja's force wave ripped through the shields utterly disabling them. Gromnus' droids kamikazed the remaining soldiers while he remained in stealth along the walls, sniping down the remaining soldiers with Nimyria. They ran down the hall only to encounter the second larger group. The shield wall they had set up was covering 15 soldiers that fired at the group on sight. The group was barely able to spot the three Sith Lords also hidden behind the shield wall, one of which was smiling maliciously at them. Ra'yeja fired lightning at the wall which absorbed the damage or deflected it into the walls of the hall causing the lights to flicker as wires were struck. Akesi took cover behind an arch before dragging a light out of the ceiling above the soldiers, crushing a small bunch of them and taking out a segment of the shield wall. Ra'yeja replicates the attack slamming the wall into the remaining shields causing an explosion and taking out another bunch of soldiers. With the shields down, Gromnus stealthed closer to the group while the remaining soldiers intensified their fire on the Sith. Ra'yeja successfully deflected the attack while Akesi'va was struck. One of the Sith overseeing the defense point detected Gromnus in stealth and ripped him out toward his drawn saber. Ra'yeja pushed Gromnus out of the path of the saber and he immediately climbed to his feet and leapt at the Sith while his droids supported him. The Sith in the middle hurled his saber at Nimyria which cut straight through her right leg and caused her to fall to the ground crying out in pain as she looked at the newly created stub. She picked up her blaster and fired a spray of fire taking out the Sith before his saber returned to his hand. Akesi'va, now angered slammed three more soldiers into the wall before the unattached Sith charged him aided by support fire from the remaining soldiers. Ra'yeja attended to the fallen commander who had fallen unconscious while Gromnus and Akesi'va engaged the remaining soldiers. Seeing the situation, Ra'yeja looked up from caring for Nimyria and her saber dislodged from her belt, swinging around the room in an arc taking out the remaining soldiers, leaving only the two Sith. Gromnus unleashed a flash from his armor as his droids ripped into his opponent. Akesi's enemy fell to the ground with two sabers sticking out of his vital organs. Immediately after, a voice rang out over the ship's Com systems: "This is Sergeant Fausi of the Consortium. We have your bridge locked down. Let us take what is ours in peace or we will blow your vessel to bits along with ourselves." Ra'yeja rolled her eyes and asked Akesi to carry the passed out Nimyria while they breached the bridge. As they approached, an alert sounded as the escapes pods were all jettisoned by command from the bridge and the sergeant laughed over the intercom. Ra'yeja slammed her fist into the wall before turning and smiling at the security cameras "You know we've been in worse scrapes than this..." The shield barrier over the bridge door flickered as the response came: SELF DESTRUCT ENGAGED - 5 MINUTES TILL FULL SYSTEM DESTRUCTION. In the meantime, Gromnus had been tinkering with an EMP device which he placed in front of the shield that was guarding the bridge, Phex and the self-destruct shut down. They all backed away watching the device as it activated and the shield died. They sliced through the door and gained access to the bridge, 20 soldiers with heavy-explosive weapons aim at the door while Sgt. Fausi stands at the far end and fires a shot into Phex's head with a sinister grin. "Whoops..... FIRE!" The soldiers fired grenades, rockets and blaster bolts at the team at the door, Ra'yeja and Akesi'va deflected the shots, many impacting the remaining Consortium soldiers while other blasts slammed into the walls of the bridge causing massive amounts of damage to the vessel as Fausi laughed. She pulled out a vibrosword and charged Ra'yeja while the remaining soldiers advanced against Akesi, pulling out swords of their own. Gromnus made it to the console and began decoding the self-destruct while the remaining soldiers closed in around Akesi in a circle, unleashing an organized sequence of sonic waves to destabilize him and keep him incapacitated until they had him trapped. Ra'yeja and Fausi engaged in an acrobatic fight with the Consortium officer unleashing her own sonic blasts at Ra'yeja with a wrist device. Akesi instinctively gave in to the imbalance, falling into a stagger and colliding with one of the soldiers in the circle, impaling him and swinging wildly into the next one until he regained his balance and had taken out the rest. Ra'yeja regains her balance and flips around Fausi, slicing at her leg. Her armor takes the place and she turns to face Ra'yeja with a carnal look of violent hunger in her eyes. 1 MINUTE TILL SELF DESTRUCT Gromnus' fingers flew across the controls as Akesi joined the battle against Fausi. The Consortium commander lifted her other gauntlet and fired three energy blasts at Ra'yeja. She dodged the blasts and swung viciously against Fausi while Akesi leapt into the air, slamming his feet into her back propelling her into Ra'yeja's blades. She lurched forward and the blades caught her in the abdomen, she looked up and gritted her teeth as Gromnus flipped around and hurled a mechanical spear through her chest, her face freezing in pure shock. They turned to the console aware that the Consortium's attack cruiser would be firing on them now that their commander was dead. Gromnus attempted to lock hyperspace coordinates for Acheron as the computer informed him that the hyperdrive systems had been damaged and a jump that far would be impossible. He scrambled to enter new coordinates and made the jump. The ship remained in hyperspace for a short period before being forced to pull out over Malastare where it came face to face with a Republic Fleet. The damaged vessel had just enough power to enter the planet's atmosphere where it plunged to the ground, crashing on the surface. January 13, 2019 Victims of the Resurgence: Malcolm's Wake Involved: Nimyria, Hadriel, Wrenn, Vi’kirr’naam, Kohiri, Ra’yeja Aware that the members of the mission to Caseyarus were anxious to learn of the fate of Sioned. They rushed into the room where Nimyria was waiting for them with a stoic face. She told them that she knew they were worried and that she had good news and bad. Per Vi’kirr’s request, she began with the bad news and announced that both the tracker on the enemy shuttle and the tracker embedded within Sioned had both been discovered by the enemy and disabled. That being said, the tracker had identified one planet before going cold. Nimyria reminded the team that this could be a dead end or a trap, but it was the only lead they had to go on and could potentially yield more information. Wrenn questioningly asked which planet the tracker had gone dead on and received her answer: Dorvalla. Dorvalla, Nimyria continued, was a planet in the Outer Rim Territories that had been held by a faction known as the Glacius Consortium before the rogue faction was purged by a military sweep by Jace Malcolm. As far as intel suggested, Dorvalla’s government was in a state of reconstruction after the incursion. Nimyria smiled slightly as she announced to the group that she had secured a meeting with the planet’s governor on the condition of their discretion. While their shuttle was being prepared, the team assigned roles for their meeting with the governor deciding on Wrenn as their mouthpiece while Vi’kirr would be keeping a low profile and be searching or clues outside of the meeting. When they were settled, they departed for Dorvalla, landing in the planet’s modest capital city. They made their way to the modestly defended governor’s mansion and inside, met with the man who was a mousy man on the heavier side with a handlebar mustache and shiny eyes. He welcomes them warmly with Wrenn nervously approaching him to ask about possible pirate involvement in their sector. The governor responded by telling her she need not be shy around him, but that he had not seen any disappearances among his people. Wrenn’s demeanor shifted from meek to domineering as she caught the governor’s error and reminded him that she hadn’t mentioned disappearances, a statement that caused the governor’s face to run pale. He attempted to backtrack claiming that a benevolent leader would only travel the stars for their people and if it was merely piracy or smuggling, the effort would be wasted. Cornered by Wrenn and Kohiri, the governor staggered back into the console on the wall with a yelp and repeatedly denied the presence of pirates on his world. He maintained that they were a peaceful people and had only recently regained their liberation thanks to the good grace of the Republic. Hadriel, Nimyria and Ra’yeja looked on curiously while their eyes swept the room. The governor raised his fist to smash the panic button but Nimyria trained her guns on him fist, telling him that his efforts to stay alive will have been wasted if he presses the button. Meanwhile, outside, Vi’kirr walked around the city plaze disguised as a mercenary where he made several attempts to gain information from passers by. The first couple ran in fear from the hulking figure of the masked man. The second group of men, drinking on the curb told him he looked more like the type who could do the kidnapping. The third group of workers, on the other hand, revealed they were scared to share information, that peace was tenuous and they had to protect their families or risk ending up like the governor: a puppet. Vi’kirr ran back to try to pass the information along to his comrades Wrenn and Kohiri successfully calmed the governor with Wrenn softly appealing to him, trying to lull him into a passive state of comfort. The governor eventually fell to his knees sobbing and declared that not even the Republic could save his people, that he had tried and failed. Eventually, he bent and revealed that “they” had his daughter and that she would be killed if he acted against them. Wrenn once again shifted her demeanor and declared that she would kill him if he didn’t help them. The governor spit on her boot “Damn you, if I die… they’ll kill her. If I help you, they’ll kill her. Bastards, they’re holed up in the mines… I hope you all burn.” Wrenn crippled the governor, kissed his cheek and promised to be back if the information he provided wasn’t helpful. They “borrowed” one of the Governor’s shuttles and traveled to the mining site, pausing on a ledge to observe the massive operation that had restarted since Jace Malcolm’s intervention. The same heavily armored soldiers patrolled the mining operation while thousands of civilians toiled in the dirt and rock with their machinery. They did a headcount and realized they would be unable to take the facility down with sheer force as they were heavily outnumbered. Nimyria spotted a narrow access point to the command center that they could sneak in. While she traversed the ridge to reach the command center, the rest followed Wrenn into the valley and covertly swept through meeting few obstacles until they reached a bunker which they found to be empty save for a few beds. Collectively, they found this news disturbing and began wondering how such a small force was able to control such a large population of slaves. They reconvened at the far end of the valley exchanging worried glances when two large explosions echoed through the valley as the walls collapsed on either side, crushing several clusters of screaming slaves and sealing the Order’s team at the end. The team ran for cover, finding shelter from the explosions in a battered banker have submerged under rubble. As they peered out, they were met by large amounts of blaster fire that left large scorch marks in the door frame and back wall of the bunker. They heard the thunderous marching of hundreds of pairs of heavily armored feet as soldiers poured out of the untouched mine shafts left by Sith Warriors. Kohiri raised a force shield over the entrance as they peered out as around two hundred soldiers began to form up in the crumbling valley outside. Four Sith stood in front of the bulk of the force while their leader observed a high rock formation immediately behind. They charged with Wrenn who selected the largest of the Consortium Sith to engage while Kohiri rained lightning down on the vanguard whose armor largely absorbed the lightning; only a few of the soldiers were staggered by the attack. Hadriel moved backward and began sniping the advancing soldiers with pinpoint accuracy while the others shielded her. Vi’kirr attacked a smaller Sith woman who danced around his brutish form and eventually landed a strike on his back, cutting just above the spine while her soldiers moved around them looking for an opening to fire. Kohiri engaged a Sith Pureblood who approached him with the stance of a seasoned swordsman and the two entered a duel of saber forms constantly shifting from one to the next while the Pureblood used Force Flourishes to destabilize Kohiri’s footing. Ra’yeja fought the final Sith, an augmented cyborg who attacked with ranged poison darts while charging with a brandished saber. His armoring absorbed the lightning Ra’yeja fired and repurposed it into a repurposed mining laser in his chest piece that he fired at the unsuspecting woman. Vi’kirr was the first to disable his opponent, finally managing to catch the woman as he danced around her. He pinned her to the ground and crushed her chest, slicing her internal organs for good measure. As she died, the soldiers surrounding their duel collectively opened fire on Vi’kirr while the brutish Sith sandwiched Wrenn between two boulders. As Wrenn held the boulders at bay, the Army’s Commander fired between them trying to strike the distracted woman who was forced to drop the boulders which seemingly crushed her. Hadriel continued to offer support to her Sith counterparts while Ra’yeja’s lightsaber was caught by the clawed foot of the cyborg and smashed into the ground before being completely destroyed. Hadriel fired at the Commander who deflected the shots with energy shields on her bracers while Kohiri reached out to grab the commander and pull her closer. Simultaneously, Wrenn snuck up behind the Commander who anticipated her move and leapt aside causing Kohiri to grab his niece instead. Kohiri smirked as he redirected his captive, Wrenn, at the commander. In midair, Wrenn drew her saber grazing the Commander’s heavily armored helmet. As the two collided, a failsafe in the Commander’s armor activated and shocked Wrenn with massive amounts of energy. While Wrenn was being electrocuted, the Commander wrapped her body around Wrenn’s in a tight hold before positioning her blaster against the young Sith’s head. Vi’kirr, who managed to escape the massive amounts of blaster fire and eliminate a great deal of the remaining soldiers along with Hadriel approached behind Kohiri. The last remaining Sith, the cyborg, approached the group from behind and fired his chest laser once more at the collective of Ra’yeja, Vi’kirr and Kohiri all standing close together. Ra’yeja leapt out of the way, simultaneously pushing Vi’kirr and Kohiri out of harm. Kohiri used the push to leap toward his niece and her captor, breaking the Commander’s blade and allowing Wrenn to free herself. Wrenn pinned the commander to the ground and removed her gauntlet as the woman helplessly stared up through her cracked helmet. The cyborg charged at Ra’yeja who caught him in the air before Vi’kirr sliced his side. Desperate, the cyborg attempted to use his chest laser once more, but it overloaded due to sustained damage from Kohiri and he exploded in the attempt. Wrenn removed the Commander’s helmet and electrocuted her before demanding information regarding her people and their whereabouts. The Commander spat on Wrenn and claimed she had been trained to resist worse. Kohiri stepped forward and attempted to invade the Commander’s mind himself. She laughed and boasted that she had served under both Jedi and Sith and had been taught to resist. Kohiri doubled his efforts finding only more blocks and failsafes in her mind as she laughed again. “I don’t know who you are and I don’t care… we knew our operation had been compromised when we found your trackers. We vacated and waited…. Even though you’ve beaten me, you can’t have an operation like ours with weak minds… therefore, your search has reached its end here.” They knocked out the Commander and took her back for intensified questioning and torture, determined more than ever to find their missing civilians and Sioned. December 16, 2018 Victims of the Resurgence: Slaves & Snares Involved: Nimyria, Hadriel, Wrenn, Dir'luk, Ra'yeja, Sioned, Vi'kirr'naam It had been a while since Peregrine Squad had reunited, but they were overjoyed to find themselves together waiting outside the Intel Center on the Matriarch. They, along with a few other members of the Order's Intelligence Community, had been summoned to the room by Nimyria Beynn, a former officer in the Order's old Intelligence Ministry. She projected an image of two of the Order's planets before beginning to speak, "Normally this kind of thing would be left to the planetary governments, but we've detected a pattern and, as such, think it's worth investigating." She continued by informing them that two of the Order's outlying worlds - Caseyarus and Orpal - had been reporting spiking numbers of missing citizens over the course of a few months. The last report had included almost 300 names that had vanished from the two planets on a single date. The assembled team discussed the leads including the potential of a slave operation, the existence of an underworld and the appearances of unregistered freighters coming and going from both worlds before deciding. They decided to investigate Caseyarus first, as the planet with the larger population, and upon arrival they split into investigative teams with Ra'yeja moving for the eyewitness records, Wrenn and Sioned going to the cantina for possible underworld leads and Nimyria and Hadriel going to the outlying villages for first-hand witness testimony. Each returned with a piece of the puzzle: the eyewitness records indicated that, though many people were taken, the young and elderly were being left behind - even when entire households were being taken. A pattern in the files also revealed that all of the kidnappings had taken place at night and each incident included the capture of entire city blocks at a time. The trip to the cantina revealed that many on Caseyarus believed that outsiders were responsible for the disappearances given the fact that Caseyarus existed outside of the Acheron system and was more prone to outside interference. He said that House Lang had done wonders for Caseyarus since taking over, but not being protected officially by the Order at large had left them vulnerable. The witnesses themselves revealed that the soldiers who took the citizens wore heavy black armor with no identifying symbols or sigils and arrived with a large freighter-type craft. He strained to remember, but eventually recalled seeing a sigil on the side of the freighter: a pale, equilateral design that resembled a snowflake. The team rendezvoused in the capital marketplace and shared what they discovered with the hope that a picture would begin to form. They identified a pattern in the consistency of the takings and decided to lay a trap for the next wave. Sioned volunteered to allow herself to be taken to infiltrate the group, a proposal which both Nimyria and Wrenn strongly opposed as too great a risk. Relentless, Sioned eventually convinced the group that infiltration was the best course of action and the most likely guarantee of finding their lost civilians. The opposition relented and they waited for Planetary Security to alert them to the presence of another ship marked with a snowflake emblem. They waited for several days, during which time they summoned Vi'kirr'naam Torak to bolster their strength for the impending assault. Finally, they received an alert. They tracked the incoming vessel's trajectory as closely as possible and, when it landed, they inserted Sioned into the populace on the block while the rest of the team waited nearby. Sioned walked the city block around 2 hours after dark when a large freighter swooped overhead and dropped around 30 operatives, all adorned in heavy black armor. The vessel's bay doors opened and two large cages dropped down each with enough room to fit approximately 50 individuals with no breathing room. As the cages reached the ground, the soldiers immediately began rounding up civilians and shoving them inside with screams and shouts of protest. The civilians tried to fight back, but were grossly overpowered and underarmed. Eventually, they grapped Sioned who put up a very loud fight against her captor as she was dragged to the cage, tracker embedded within her. Hadriel kept watch from a sniper position to alert the others when Sioned had been taken so that they could interfere and prevent further civilians being taken. When Sioned was secured in her cage, the rest burst down the street appearing as though they had just arrived on the scene. Almost immediately, Nimyria and Hadriel had shot down several of the unsuspecting soldiers with skilled precision, Wrenn impaled one with a spear throw of her saber before recalling it and hurtling a speeder bike at two more of them. Vi'kirr'naam brutally savaged those close to him with superior lightsaber technique while Ra'yeja rained lightning down upon them from afar. Several of the surviving attackers grabbed hostages and instructed the Order force to back away and let them leave, or they would kill the civilians. The seven remaining soldiers backed onto the ship's landing elevator with their hostages still at gunpoint when Wrenn held up one of their comrades by the neck and taunted them "Leaving something behind?" The seeming commander of the attackers pointed his blaster at Wrenn's captive and shot him through the heart, causing him to fall from her grasp. "He won't be singing any songs to you love." The men cackled as the landing elevator was pulled back up to the ship and it began to take off. At about 30 feet off the ground, they pushed their hostages off and the ship took flight, powering away from the surface. The three force-users present caught the seven falling hostages before they impacted the ground and grimaced at the cold-heartedness of their adversaries. Wrenn looked at Hadriel, "I hope your CO knows what she's doing."